Avrai
by Kimmydreamer
Summary: Ti chiedo solo di essere forte. Lo chiedo a te, perché lo sei, perché se non riesce a farsi avanti chi ha il fegato per farlo, a chi dobbiamo chiederlo?


Cosa caspita mi è passato in testa per portarmi a scrivere questa… cosa (non so neanche come definirla)?! Eheh, non siete gli unici a chiedervelo, ve lo garantisco u.u. Vi dico solo che stamattina il mio lettore mi ha fatto ascoltare Avrai di Claudio Baglioni, e ha scatenato la strage che vedete qui di seguito. Una di quelle ispirazioni che bisogna buttare giù a tutti i costi per togliersele dalla testa, rischiando di andare pesantemente OOC… avaaanti, lo so che sapete cosa vuol dire, voi che scrivete XD. Come avrete capito stiamo parlando di Heroes, qualcosa che adoro oltre l'immaginabile, e per essere più precisi questa ipotetica lettera verrebbe scritta nel corso dell'ultimo episodio, poco prima dell'esplosione. Spero veramente che ci sia qualche folle a cui piaccia, e ovviamente la mia dedica va a tutti coloro che amano questa fantastica serie.

P.S. Chiedo in anticipo scusa a Kring e soprattutto al personaggio di Nathan Petrelli… ti adoro, gioia, non era mia intenzione dissacrare il tuo nome in alcun modo u.u XD

Avrai (To my child)

_Avrai sorrisi sul tuo viso come ad agosto grilli e stelle  
storie fotografate dentro un album rilegato in pelle  
tuoni di aerei supersonici che fanno alzar la testa  
e il buio all'alba che si fa d'argento alla finestra..._

Cara Claire,

so che con ogni probabilità questa lettera rimarrà per sempre chiusa nel mio cassetto. So che non ho nessun diritto di pretendere la tua comprensione, il tuo affetto o la tua stima, e non sarei mai così folle da farlo. Sono molte le cose che vorrei dirti e che forse non avrò mai modo di fare.

La follia di una strage che abbiamo paura di lottare per evitare sta per investirci, e io mi sento sempre di più un idiota a far finta di non esserne terrorizzato, a far finta di avere la situazione sotto controllo. Quindi c'è qualcosa che devo dirti, e devo farlo adesso.

Ti chiedo solo di essere forte. Lo chiedo a te, perché lo sei, perché se non riesce a farsi avanti chi ha il fegato per farlo, a chi dobbiamo chiederlo? Ti ritroverai a camminare da sola in un mondo che fa schifo, non importa chi sei, non importa cosa possiedi o quanto vali. Ti ho considerata un errore quando sei venuta al mondo, piccola, e mi rendo conto della razza di codardo di cui ti sto chiedendo di fidarti. Ma ho bisogno di sperare, ho bisogno di aggrapparmi alla speranza che sapere che sei viva ha fatto nascere in me. Dio, neanche ci credo a quello che sto scrivendo… non sai quante volte ho provato a negarlo. Ti imploro, Claire, non guardarti indietro, perché le cose belle ce le hai tutte davanti a te. Non so cosa succederà a me, non so cosa succederà a Peter. Forse sopravvivrà solo chi merita di farlo, ed è per questo che sono sicuro che tu ci sarai. E vorrei poterti dire che ce la farà anche lui. Vorrei tanto, Claire, vorrei poterlo dire anche a me stesso.

E c'è un'altra cosa che devi sapere. Sono orgoglioso di te, anche se probabilmente lo sto realizzando solo ora. Mi sono perso tante, troppe cose della vita della mia bambina… se ci penso mi dà i brividi, sai. Tante cose, ma d'altra parte non le meritavo. Ti ho abbandonata una volta, e non lo farò mai più. Ci sarò, Claire. Comunque vada a finire questa notte infernale. E quando Claire Bennet sarà la donna meravigliosa che è destinata a diventare e ripenserà al fallito che era suo padre, forse una parte di te – e ti assicuro che lo spero con tutto me stesso – si chiederà se davvero non ti voleva bene solo perché non ha mai avuto occasione di dirtelo.

Spesso penso a come sarebbe farti conoscere la mia famiglia. E a quanto mi ricordi i miei bambini. Non è una frase fatta, sono pronto a giurartelo. Se mi sarà concesso di riprendere ciò che è rimasto della mia vita gli insegnerò a volerti bene. Vorrei tanto che potessi farlo tu stessa. Forse con Heidi sarà più difficile, non voglio prenderti in giro… mi rendo conto che puoi capire perfettamente. Ma il cuore che le permette di continuare ad amarmi e a sopportarmi forse ci sarà d'aiuto. Anzi, sarà sicuramente così.

Promettimi una cosa, figlia mia. Promettimi che ringrazierai da parte mia i genitori che si sono occupati di te. Che ti hanno amata, che ti hanno aiutata a diventare la persona coraggiosa e giusta che sei. Sembra che tutti abbiano bisogno di eroi, e tra i miei ci sono anche loro.

Il tempo sta passando, manca poco. Guardo quella dannata finestra che mi mostra New York, e quasi mi viene da ridere. Forse è un sogno.

Forse.

Lo so, non è così.

Forza, Claire. Tuo padre conta su di te. Un padre vigliacco e che non ti merita, ma che non ti considera più un errore, e che chiede il tuo perdono per averlo fatto.

Ti voglio bene.

Nathan.

_Avrai, avrai, avrai,  
il tuo tempo per andar lontano  
camminerai dimenticando  
ti fermerai sognando...  
Avrai, avrai, avrai,  
la stessa mia triste speranza  
e sentirai di non avere amato mai abbastanza...  
se amore, amore avrai..._

Avrai, Claudio Baglioni

THE END


End file.
